


Чарли видит кайдзю | Charlie Sees Kaiju

by hello_santiaga



Series: Forever: A Situation Comedy [2]
Category: Forever (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Чарли ходит к психотерапевту, британцы все еще странные, дурдом на выезде
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_santiaga/pseuds/hello_santiaga
Summary: Видит, а не должен.





	Чарли видит кайдзю | Charlie Sees Kaiju

**Author's Note:**

> Даешь кроссовер с Тихоокеанским Рубежом!  
> Ворнинг: крэк, дрянь.

Чарли Кэлли видит кайдзю.

 

Оксфордский словарь не знает такого слова.

Кембриджский словарь делает пять предположений об опечатках. Возможно, вы имели в виду слово "кайдзен", философия и практика непрерывного совершенствования?

Чарли Кэлли не совершенствуется. Ни непрерывно, ни вообще как-либо.

Чарли Кэлли в жизни не держал в руках словаря и уж точно не знает, где находятся Оксфорд и Кембридж - возможно, способен наугад ткнуть в Арктику или вспомнить с похожим названием бар. 

Льюис Фарбер не знает японский, поэтому вежливо покашливает, отставив от себя чашку чая, чтобы, не дай боже, не поперхнуться, и аккуратно, точно ступает по льду, уточняет:

— Кого видите?

— Кайдзю, — уверенно отвечает Чарли, и становится понятно: переспроси его еще раз, и он вскочит с места, начнет бегать по кабинету, махать руками, бешено сиять заспанными и вечно красными глазищами. 

Фарбер переспрашивает и - пока Чарли прыжками практически измеряет его кабинет - едва заметно поджимает губы и чуть щурит глаза. 

 

Чарли Кэлли не знает японский.  И не может знать слово “кайдзю”. Он слово “динозавр”-то произнести может с десятого раза, и то только потому, что где-то пару раз крутили замыленный “Парк Юрского Периода” - блажь и дрянь, по мнению Фарбера, как и любая фантастика. 

 

Чарли утверждает, что ему “наглючило”, бормочет что-то про реку, выныривание из воды, бесконечные темные силуэты, кожаную куртку, кепку "как чувак на такси, только понтовый", и Фарбер останавливает его, только когда тот совсем уж расходится и тянется рисовать на окне маркером.

Рекомендует капсулы боярышника - успокоительное.

И, конечно, назначает следующий визит.

 

Адам тоже видит кайдзю. 

**Author's Note:**

> Льюис Фарбер = одно из имен Адама, использованное в сериале


End file.
